fairlygothparentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Cosmo
Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma is the Anti-Fary counterpart to Cosmo Cosma and is one of the main characters of the series. He his the husband of Anti-Wanda, and the father of Foop. He's also the Godfather of Trixie Sayan Tang. Character Since all Anti-Fairies are complete and utter opposites to their Fairy counterparts, Anti-Cosmo is the total alternative to everything that makes up the original Cosmo. While the normal Cosmo is amazingly dumb yet kind and caring, Anti-Cosmo was an evil criminal mastermind and can be very ruthless in his ambition to become more powerful so he can cause even more bad luck among Humans, an ambition shared by all Anti-Fairies, of whom he is apparently the ringleader of. After being freed permanently from Jorgen's captivity, he and his race moved to Anti-Fairy World where he ruled over them inside his castle. He was later approached by Jorgen Von Strangle for him and his wife and son to take part in an experiment to test if an Anti-Fairy can be capable of being proper Godparents. Anti-Cosmo agreed gleefully and were sent to a perfect experimental Godchild, Trixie Sayan Tang. Description Anti-Cosmo has a Blue and Black color scheme consisting of a blue bowler hat in place of a crown, fangs and bat wings like those of all Anti-Fairies. He wears a monocle over his right eye which he cannot see without, and wears a blue suit with a sky blue puff tie. Unlike Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo speaks intelligently with a stereotypical British accent. He is married to Anti-Wanda and later became a father to Foop, bad boy of the bassonettes. Personality Being Cosmo's complete opposite, Anti-Cosmo is far more intelligent, crafty and witty than most other characters in the series, especially compared to Nega-Wanda, let alone his counterpart Cosmo. However, it's usually because of his slow-witted wife , Anti-Wanda, that he fails in his plans, otherwise Timmy gets the best of him. He is not shown to get angry much (except for Timmy, Wanda and (sometimes) even Foop). Relationships Relationship with Anti-Wanda Anti-Cosmo thinks of his wife much like Wanda thinks of Cosmo, a dimwitted but lovable spouse. Of course, Anti-Wanda is the opposite of Wanda and is mostly like Cosmo in actions and personality. They both share the same problems that Cosmo and Wanda do, but still care for each other. Relationship with Foop From the very first day that Foop was born, Anti-Cosmo's relationship with Foop was on the very edge. After all he tried to act like a responsible father but Foop went overboard by zapping him. Deep down though, Anti-Cosmo still loves his child, and does what he can to still be a positive role-model to his son. Relationship with Trixie While under the services of Anti-Cosmo, Trixie became the ringleader over her Anti-Fairies but doesn't push her domination against them. She usually uses this technique to show off against Timmy Turner and his Fairies, but still cares and respects her Anti-Fairies all the same. Anti-Cosmo would sometimes be seen only with Trixie because she trusts him not to make any form of mistake, so he would usually be memorizing her wish list so that when she snaps her fingers, he knows exactly what his Godchild wants. See Also *Anti-Wanda - His stupid but beloved wife *Foop - His infant son *Trixie Tang - His Anti-Fairy Godkid *Anti-Fairies - The race he rules *Anti-Fairy World - His Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Anti-Fairy Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Magical Category:Main Character Category:Godparent